A power converter including a rectifier for converting an AC voltage of an AC power supply into a DC voltage, an electrolytic capacitor for smoothing the DC voltage, and a voltage-type inverter for converting the DC voltage into an AC voltage has been generally used widely.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a power supply harmonic suppressor for compensating for a harmonic current flowing from a power supply to such a general power converter. Paying attention to the fact that a harmonic current has periodicity, of which one period corresponds to that of a power supply frequency, this power supply harmonic suppressor calculates the integral of the magnitudes of errors between compensation instructions and actually compensated outputs in each phase of the supply voltage, and controls the compensated output of the power supply harmonic suppressor based on that result.